dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Infinite Zamasu
Merge Why isn't this just one of fused Zamasu's forms instead of a separate article? 01:50, May 3, 2017 (UTC) *It's listed separate in the DBS box's character set. This is like an Evil Buu - Super Buu situation.--Neffyarious (talk) 02:26, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Ah, okay. That should probably be referenced in the article. 02:36, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Forms section I am confused, Infinite Zamasu revealed himself as Infinite/Fused Zamasu diguised as Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Yet, Future Zamasu and Goku Black are considered to have "transformed" into Fused/Infinite Zamasu even though he clearly said he shapeshifted. Which is it? SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 23:12, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Potara rules Should we mention here or in Goku Black's page that the transformation rule of the Potara fusion seems to not longer change Fused Zamasu's appearance? Goku Black clearly transformed/mutated into Fused/Infinite Zamasu in his base state when he should have transformed into SSR first in order to look like that. Skar800 (Talk) 02:24, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :There are no broken rules, he has access to base and SSR. 03:13, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :But I mean, he transforms or mutates into his SSR fused form while he is on base form. Is he able to do this because of the immortality issue they had with the fusion? :When base Goku and Vegeta fused into Vegito, the result wasn't Vegito Blue right away but rather base Vegito and then into Vegito Blue. When Black and Zamasu fused he was in SSR form, therefore, Fused Zamasu was already SSR and couldn't power-down into a base form. :So I assume this may have been excluded because it would look weird, at that moment we already got used to Fused Zamasu's appearance as SSR. It was done to prevent confusion. Skar800 (Talk) 04:09, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :And you are right. There's another reason in the DB Multiverse that Black could mutate into the Super Saiyan Rose fusion state. Remember Fused Zamasu's immortality? It regenerated the two in the Fused Zamasu form after Future Trunks cut them the Grosteque Fused Zamasu in half. This is greatly implied, due to Gowasu stating that they have fused into a cellular level. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 04:26, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Infinite Zamasu not counted as a fused character. How can you say that?! That's not true at all! Especially in the manga, he still has two Potara earrings on and they fused on a cellular level. For the anime, it would make sense but we have no confirmation, the only evidence we have is from a video game that is in another timeline. In alternate timelines, there are certain distinctive things that are different so I wouldn't really count a video game that takes place in a different timeline. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 04:58, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Infinite Zamasu is Fused Zamasu. Same entity. Infinite Zamasu is Fused Zamasu's evolved state, both in the manga and anime, as in the anime, Fused Zamasu's fusion was permanent. Anime Only This form is clearly not in the manga. In the manga its just Fused Zamasu replicating himself like clones, not at all the same thing as the bodiless form from in the anime.--RexGodwin (talk) 12:43, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :The word 'Infinite' also works for duplicity as he can replicate himself endlessly. The manga version is that if you try to destroy one of the clones, it causes every piece of them that is scattered, even molecular level to grow into a new fused zamasu immediately because of the immortality. And this can be done endlessly, hence an 'infinite' amount of Zamasu would eventually appear. So yes, the manga version can be justified as Infinite Zamasu. 0551E80Y (talk) 12:54, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Mmm no, its not the same thing. It's its own thing, regardless of the "Infinite" moniker, the mechanics work differently. Clones versus a bodiless entity. Just give them their own pages.--RexGodwin (talk) 15:24, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :The anime version describes it as Zamasu's will or spirit to become it's own enitiy to spread and consume rather then litteraly becoming infiinite. The manga is playing to the infinite term more faithfully. Also the manga version doesn't have another name for it and the role of the manga version plays out the key points exactly like the anime counterpart. They're created from fused zamasu's being destroyed, they spread and multiply, they consume everything and they're finally erased by Future Zen-oh.0551E80Y (talk) 16:06, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :Seriously Rex, and this goes to all of you guys as well, when you make an edit like this, make sure someone responds yes or no before you make an edit like this. I don't agree with the anime only thing either. I agree, separate pages would be a little bit better. But you can say the same thing to Half-Corrupted, Super Saiyan God-Blue, and Goku Black - since the anime he is basically a time remnantcreated through predestination while in the manga he was originally the Present Zamasu from the future. You see, we are trying to avoid making more pages as some users have complained about this, as we tend to create pages that are very short and minor to the story and are there because they just are there. Ratopa and Litee are examples of such cases, as well as some minor Xenoverse characters you talk to in the background. Plus, it helps mainstreamed readers understand a lot better than if we create another page of Infinite Zamasu (Manga) as he plays the same role as Infinite Zamasu (anime) albeit named differently and would confuse readers as well as being unncessary because again, they play the same role. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 04:13, August 25, 2017 (UTC) They'd have to be pretty stupid not not understand how clones are marginally different from abodiless entity...one is a technique versus a different form.--RexGodwin (talk) 22:24, August 25, 2017 (UTC) If you think calling people stupid would make us approve of your change, then you have to go back to preschool. Listen man, the "technique" isn't even a god dang technique. Did you even read the manga? It's his regeneration evolving him into something different. In fact, after he "defused" and got sliced in half by Trunks, he became something different. It's pretty clear that after the defusion and the refusion, is a different form. Like how Cell turned into Super Perfect Cell. Seriously, just because he looks the same doesn't mean he didn't change. He changed in a cellular level. All transformations can change us physically, from how we age to some injury form excersising. Yet we still act the same and have the same mind and that's the same with a lot of characters in DB. Let me guess, you gonna merge Cell's Super Perfect form with his Perfect form because "he was just using is technique called a Zenkai" or are you gonna merge Good Buu with Innocent Buu becasue he's just "Buu without the evil in him"? SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 23:03, August 25, 2017 (UTC)